gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsphere4u/Castifer Starks Genelogy Sister-In-Laws-Part 8
Sister-In-Law: Queen Jeyne Westerling Jeyne Wwesterling was tending to King Robbs wounds from a battle. When they were healed much later, he falls in love with her, and asks to marry her. She accepts this, and thus the marriage is consummated. But after some time, she bears no children, not knowing that her own mother is betraying her with Moon Tea to prevent her from giving her husband and king, Robb Stark an heir, as per agreement with the Kingslayer. Eventually though, after figuring this out, as a result of King Robb secretly marrying Talisa Maegyr, she keeps her mother deceived, as if she knows nothing, and drinks the Moon Tea. (Actually, she tosses her tea and crumpets any chance she gets, when her own mother isn’t looking) This tactic then, eventually causes her to conceive, after she accepted Talisa as her sister-wife by marriage, who also is pregnant with child. Catelyn Stark has her suspicions but says nothing. Soon, King Robb leaves Queen Jeyne behind for her own safety, taking Talisa Maegyr, the 2nd queen, with him, as he must respond to the arrangement made by his mother, Catelyn Stark, with Lord Walder Frey. She never gets the chance to tell her husband and king, that she is finally pregnant. Sometime later, she learns of the Red Wedding, and how King Robb and her sister-wife with child have been murdered by betrayal of the Guest Rights at the Twins, by Lord Walder Frey. After sometime of grieving, she and her mother are called in attendance by the Kingslayer, who rewards Jeyene’s mother for her part of the agreement. This is solidified, by the mother giving the Kingslayer, a crown made by King Robb, just for her. Queen Jeyne condemns her mother for this plot, and yet, is ordered to marry a Lord of the Lannisters choosing. For awhile, as they travel to where this is supposed to take place, no one hears from Queen Jeyne Westerling. But then things change, due to the falsies made by Queeen Cersei, who beheads members of various houses she thinks are enemies, including Jeyne’s own mother. With that having been done, the arrangement as far as Jeyne sees it, is terminated, since her own mother was a traitor and betrayer. In the end, she has a child, and names it after her deceased husband king, Robb Stark. She makes her way to Winterfell, and is surprised, Sansa found the special crown, and after they share time of remembrance and grieving, Sansa gives the crown back, and has Queen Jeyene, the Widow of Robb Stark, sit in her place, while she is off on other Realm Duties. When she returns, she is married to the crippled of House Tyrell, Willys tyrell, and they have a child together as well. But when Willys never returns to Winterfell, Castifer makes his way, and proves to both of them, his rightful claim, and thus Queen Jeyne steps down. Yet Castifer is a passionate man, and doesn’t totally dismiss her. He dubs her a Queen Regent, (much like Queen Cersei) to her own surviving son, and those he has with his wife. She welcomes later on, Sansa’s new husband, from House Baratheon, and the twins she had with him. Thus, she becomes a stronger Regent Than Cersei’s Regency Title. ~By; Wiki Of Fire & Ice, & My overview of 'Truth Be Told' summary. Category:Blog posts